Deepest Sorrows
by P-Tama
Summary: Kagome's heart gets broken and InuYasha is left to pick up the pieces. Kouga and InuYasha are at each other's throats and there's a good chance blood will be spilled. LEMONS AND LIMES! InuXKag and possible KougxKags
1. Chapter 1

Pretty much an AU but not at the same time. Demons still exist but in different forms. Read to find out. If you read it and like it, review it! YAY FANFICTIONS!

"Hey, It's me. I wanted to tell you this in person but… Kagome, you know I love you. I really do. But, I've been watching you. We're both destined to be with other people. Just, don't go running to that mutt. I love you too much to see you with him."

~End of messages~

Kagome fumbled with the buttons for a minute before she could remember how to dial.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hey! It's Kouga. I'm not here right now. Do the thing after the beep."

"It's me… *sob* call me. Please? I need to talk to you. We… you… Please call me."

More fumbling with the phone. Her eyes were swarming with tears. She couldn't think straight. Kagome's heart was literally hurting. The phone beeped and she heard it ring once, twice, and then an extra half and a friendly, husky voice answered, "Hey, what do you need? I'm kinda busy."

"InuYasha?" Her voice was strangled, "Help me." It came out as barely a raspy whisper.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Where are you? I'll be right there!" he sounded panicked.

"I'm at my house. It hurts." She sobbed.

"I'll be there in three minutes. Is it alright if I let myself in?"

"Yeah. Just- come over."

The line went dead and Kagome's frail body collapsed in a heap in her foyer. Her entire body trembled with shallow sobs. She pulled her knees to her chest and she bit her hand to keep from screaming.

The door lock scraped and the door flung open.

Warm arms wrapped around Kagome's shaking body. InuYasha gingerly lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed, pulled back the covers and laid her in it. "Kagome, tomodachi, what happened?"

"Kouga. He. He. And now we're nothing. He doesn't love me! I can't- ah!" Her sobs grew louder and she curled her arms around InuYasha's neck and cried into his neck.

"Shh… It'll all be okay. When did it happen?"

"Phone message."

"I'll be right back." He pulled himself away and pulled the covers over her.

He walked out of her room and pressed play on the message machine, "Hey, It's me. I wanted to tell you this in person but… Kagome, you know I love you. I really do. But, I've been watching you. We're both destined to be with other people. Just, don't go running to that mutt. I love you too much to see you with him."

~End of messages~

InuYasha flinched and he picked his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a number and walked to the kitchen while it rang.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said curiously.

"Kouga. How dare you?!" InuYasha ground out through his teeth.

"InuYasha? Is that you mutt?" Kouga snarled.

"What possessed you to leave that kind of message? Kagome is lying in bed, crying her living daylights out and all you can think to do is insult me? I should tear your insides out with my bare hands for what you've done to her! Where are you? I should just come over and kill you now!" InuYasha's grip tightened on the ceramic mug he was clutching. The kettle hissed and Kagome's tea was ready.

"Isn't that similar to the pot calling the kettle black? You've hurt her so many times and I'm stuck picking up the pieces. How do you think I felt? Putting her back together from a dribbling, sobbing heap that she was after you would fight with her. You're lucky you're not drowning in a pool of your own blood. Stay away from Kagome. Let her heal by herself. You just- don't get involved with her. I will end you."

"You'd be lucky to last half a second against me. And I'm going to stay as close to Kagome as I can. She needs me and I hate you. Go to hell you ass hole!" and InuYasha snapped his phone shut and returned to Kagome.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whimpered, "I need my best friend right now."

"Yes. I'm here." He set the tea down on her bedside table and embraced her in a bear hug.

"I don't understand! What did I do? We were happy! I love him more than I love myself! Send me back in time! Send me back to where I could fix the problem! Please! Just make this pain go away!" Kagome sobbed into InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha rubbed her back lightly, "I would if I could. I'll do my best. Just, drink this." He pulled himself away and placed the mug in her hand.

She sipped at it and then began to cry again, "Kouga used to make me jasmine tea when I was sick!" the mug slipped from her hands and hundreds of blue ceramic pieces flew all over the floor as it shattered.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please? I don't wanna be alone with myself." Kagome whispered.

"Of course. I'll stay here as long as you need me." InuYasha's eyes were filled with tears. It hurt him to see his strong, tough Kagome broken and hurting like she was before him.

Kagome scooted over on the bed and allowed space for InuYasha to sit. It was 11 o'clock at night and Kagome's eyes were dry from all of her crying. InuYasha hummed lullabies that he'd heard somewhere, although he couldn't quite place them. Within a few minutes, Kagome was asleep with her head in InuYasha's lap. InuYasha leaned his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. In his heart, he longed for Kagome to be his. He'd wanted her since the day he set his eyes on her. They built themselves up and he had become her best friend and she was his. Many nights he stayed up while she slept to watch her sleep and admire her beauty.

As he lay there remembering, Kagome stirred in her sleep and whimpered out a feeble cry and wrapped her arms tightly around InuYasha's waist. How he wished that she wasn't broken and miserable. How he wished that she was his and he could make her happy. He thought long and hard about what he was going to do for her and how long it would take her to get over Kouga. As he was thinking, he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy For A Moment

Yay! Chapter two! I'm not really sure why its so short… maybe its 'cause I ran out of ideas 'cause no one is commenting! R&R!

* * *

Kagome's soft lips caressed his neck and jaw. He shuddered under her soft touch. Her hot breath made him want her even more. He grabbed her fiercely and brought her into a hot, passionate kiss. Her lips were teasing him. Pulling back every few seconds daring him to continue. He wanted her. No, _needed_ her. His hands found her shirt and lifted it over her head and then pressed his lips back to hers. Kagome pulled back and shoved him onto the bed, climbing atop him the moment he hit the mattress.

"InuYasha?" Her voice was distant. Her lips were unmoving as she stared blankly at the wall, "InuYasha? Are you in there? Hello?"

Suddenly, his perfect scenario was shaken away from him and he opened his eyes groggily. "Wh… What? Kagome?"

Her eyes were red with the combination of crying and little sleep. Her lips curled into a little smile and she giggled, "Your jeans are a little tight."

InuYasha put a pillow in his lap, "No they're not! They're always like that." He said with a menacing grin.

Kagome laughed again and climbed onto the bed next to InuYasha.

"You feeling any better?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"I suppose, as long as I don't think about it. Lets do something fun today!" Kagome said excitedly.

InuYasha closed his eyes remembering his lovely dream. He felt himself throb beneath the pillow and he reluctantly opened his eyes. To his utter surprise, Kagome was inches away from his face and she was staring directly into his eyes. "You're eyes are really gold. I never noticed that before. Its cool!" Her mouth smiled but her eyes remained unchanged. No glistening happiness, no life to them. Without even thinking about it, InuYasha reached out and embraced her in a big hug.

"We can do whatever you want." He murmured into her hair. His senses came alive when she buried her face in his neck. Her lips touched his neck for a split second and he had to use every restraint in his mind to resist the temptation to take her right then and there.

Kagome pulled away first, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Okay. Lets get ready to go. You still have your drawer. I didn't empty it." She said standing up.

InuYasha had stayed with Kagome for a month while his house was being fumigated for vermin so naturally he had a drawer all to himself for then and any… unexpected future sleepovers.

An hour later, they had both showered and dressed and were sitting in the kitchen munching on cereal. InuYasha picked at his wheaties and thought to himself how much more enjoyable this day would've been if he'd just kissed her that night at the ball. If he had made his move, maybe Kouga wouldn't have swept her off of her feet and she wouldn't have fallen in love with some well to-do "pure-bred" high status guy that just would wind up breaking her heart.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to the beach and knock back a few drinks and then go for a swim. How's that sound?" Kagome said in between bites of cereal.

"Kagome, you plus alcohol plus swimming equals not good. In fact… you plus alcohol equals bad, even you plus swimming… bad too. How about we stay away from booze and water?" InuYasha said jokingly.

"I guess you're right. We should do something fun though. Like… horseback riding!" Kagome's eyes lit up like firecrackers. She stood up and put her bowl in the sink and gave InuYasha a happy smile, like she was ready to take on the universe. InuYasha just smiled and got up to place his dish in the sink as well. The kitchen of Kagome's apartment was small; small enough that InuYasha could feel Kagome's breath on him as he squeezed by on the way to the sink. Her eyes traced him and she reached out a cautious hand to his face.

"Kagome? Ehhh…" InuYasha grew tense as her fingertips trailed through his long hair, "What're you doing?" his voice cracked as he spoke. Again, Kagome's lips smiled but her eyes remained as cold as the frozen soil in the winter.

"Your hair would look so cool in a ponytail!" Kagome said in a silly tone she usually only used on small children and InuYasha when he was acting like one.

He scoffed and caught her hand, "That is just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Lets go find some horses before they all die." InuYasha grumbled as he turned and left the kitchen.

Kagome scrunched up her nose and huffed out through her nose. _'Is he bipolar or PMSing because he's acting like a teenage girl! Happy one minute, sad the next! Can't he just make up his mind?'_ Kagome watched him as he gathered his keys off of the table by the entryway, "You comin' slow poke?" he said seemingly irritated.

Outside, they both got into InuYasha's car and sat in silence.

"Where do you get horses?" InuYasha said, obviously realizing how stupid of an idea it was to go horseback riding.

"It's a nice day, why don't we just go for a walk in the park?" Kagome said hopefully.

"That I know how to get to." InuYasha said as he slammed on the gas.

When they arrived at the park, InuYasha and Kagome began the three-mile loop around the park. Kagome babbled happily about something that InuYasha was clueless about. Kagome was unusually happy for having just been broken up with. He gazed at her and looked at her upturned lips moving with her words. Her eyes were liquid chocolate swirls, alight with life.

Suddenly, her mood plummeted into a dark abyss. Her eyes lost their liquid form and became very hard, cold globes.

"Oh my God!" tears began to form, "Its Kouga! And who the hell is that whore?"

* * *

RAWR! Cliffhanger. So what? File a lawsuit and get back to me. :) Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3: The plot thickens

_If I were without you,_

_There would be no sunshine._

_No birds singing their song._

_No laughter,_

_No smiles._

_I would become a lifeless,_

_Meaningless body._

_I've grown to love you_

_And all of your quirks_

_Because in the end,_

_All that matters is you._

_And me._

_Together._

_Forever._

"I can't believe that slimy little bastard! He broke up with me on the phone one night and now he's with some redheaded _bitch_!"

A fiery haired girl sat straddling Kouga, she tossed her hair and brought her face to his and his hands came to her hair and lower back. Kagome's hands balled into fists and InuYasha's arm wrapped around her and held her steady.

Before their eyes, Kouga stood up and pushed the girl up against a tree and began to kiss her neck and revealed chest. The girl spotted Kagome and InuYasha and smiled an evil crooked smile and winked.

There were other people around in the park but it all turned black except for Kouga and the girl he was devouring.

"I'm going to the car, the long way." Kagome said blankly.

"I'll stay behind for a minute. I have to deal with a few things here."

"Don't take too long." She said as she began to walk in the direction they had come.

InuYasha cut across the lawn and stopped ten feet from the hot and heavy tree couple.

"KOUGA!" InuYasha snarled from the center of his chest.

Only his head turned and the smiled, "Mutt. Leave me alone. I'm not available to talk at the moment, obviously." Kouga chuckled before returning to his girl.

InuYasha's hand snatched the back of Kouga's shirt and wheeled him around and his other hand flew up, became a fist and connected with Kouga's cheekbone.

"You're a dead man!"

"NO KOUGA! DON'T-!" the girl screamed as Kouga slammed his fist into InuYasha's gut. InuYasha stepped back and coughed before straightening up. His eyes were shut at first but they flew open as he launched himself at Kouga and punched him squarely in the face. He stumbled backward and the girl ran up to get him, "Kouga!"

"Ayame, get outta here. I'll be fine just leave before things get too bad."

"But Kouga!" Ayame pleaded.

"Now." He snarled out.

"Be safe! She said as she ran off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" InuYasha snarled.

"She needed to leave there. Naraku has destroyed their last safe place."

"I don't care! No one else goes through that well! We all agreed."

"Well, she's here and she's not going back!"

"What about Kagome? You're just going to leave her for a wolf girl?" InuYasha's voice dropped down to just above a murmur.

"I didn't want to hurt her but Ayame would've if I didn't. She's dangerous. Kagome isn't safe if Ayame thinks that I'm still in love with her. Don't you dare take her from me-" Kouga and InuYasha began to circle one another.

"You left her! I won't be taking her from you, she'll be just moving on."

"You'll leave her alone!"

"I'll do what I want!" InuYasha spat back. Snarls ripped out of the two enemies throat, "This is your mess!" He yelled.

"Well then I'll clean it up so BUTT OUT!"

"You know I can't!" at that Kouga sprang at InuYasha and knocked him to the ground. He threw a few punches into InuYasha's face before InuYasha kicked his legs and launched Kouga into a nearby tree and the impact cracked the thick trunk. A few passerby's gaped in awe and hurried away."

"Kaede should've bound your powers too! Why just me? Why not bind all of our powers?"

"She did bind my powers but since I'm only half demon, there's no way for them to stay bound. I've learned to have restraint. You'd most likely kill anyone that so much as looked at Kagome."

"I'd only maim them a little." He chuckled. InuYasha was angry and ready to tear Kouga to bits. The only thing standing in his way was that Kouga's powers were bound and the only way to unleash them and have a fair fight was to make his blood boil enough to unleash his demon side, "She kissed me you know." He said in a taunting voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Kouga thundered as he launched off of the tree and caught InuYasha by the neck, "I'll rip you limb from limb."

"Not if I kill you first for hurting Kagome." A fight ensued. Punches were thrown; Kouga landed a punch into InuYasha's gut again. This time, he bent in two. He coughed once and a fine spray of blood. He licked his lips and laughed. His black hair began to turn from black to silver. His eyes went from calm amber to a deep red with blue irises. Two small ears poked up from his hair and purple lightning bolts appeared below his eyes.

Kouga laughed and InuYasha sprung at him and slammed him against the tree. Claws had grown from his fingers and slashed him across the chest. Kouga snarled and broke InuYasha's hold as if he was breaking from the bonds of an infant. They tangled themselves on the ground, ripping pieces of each other off.

When they broke apart, they stayed facing each other panting. "How'd you get the well open?"

"She came through on her own. She came to my door, anxious and scared. She was crying, telling me that Naraku killed the tribe. Hakkaku and Ginta were killed taking her to the well to get away. I knew if she knew that I was with Kagome, she'd track her down and kill her."

"So you just decided to call Kagome up and break her fragile heart into a million pieces you bastard."

"I never wanted to hurt her!" Kouga snarled defensively.

"That's bullshit! You know how much she has suffered and you picked some whore over her? You could never deserve Kagome."

"You don't either." InuYasha regained his breath and pinned him against the tree by his throat.

"If Ayame came through the well on her own, then the seal is broken. Kaede, did Ayame have any contact with her?"

"She said that she was long gone. Captured or killed. The place was burned down."

"Anyone else?"

"Meaning Kikyo. Ayame heard that the well was open from her. I'm guessing that she's here."

InuYasha cursed and released his throat, "You don't go near Kagome. You messed up your only shot. You won't get another one."

"I'm not making any promises."

Kagome sat in the front seat of InuYasha's car wiping tears from her eyes as the driver's side door opened and InuYasha slid in. His senses were heightened and he smelled her delicious smell again and he rolled his eyes at the temptation.

"Kagome?" he said softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just really pissed. I can't believe that- OH MY GOD!" Kagome looked at InuYasha's face with his red eyes, silver hair, dog ears and injuries. "What…? Your ears… Your eyes…" She pushed herself backwards against the passenger side door.

InuYasha laughed, "You sound like that kid in Souta's story… Yellow hair?"

"Goldie Locks?" Kagome laughed feebly.

"Yeah! Hey, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You don't know that… You could freak at any moment and kill me…"

"Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. Ever." InuYasha held his hand out and Kagome took it. "We have a problem."

"Like what?" Kagome said.

"I'll give you the whole story when we get to my house."

They drove in silence all the way to InuYasha's house. They went in the house and InuYasha changed out of his bloody, torn clothes into fresh clothes while Kagome made lunch in the kitchen.

InuYasha flopped onto the couch and moaned.

"What's wrong?" Kagome rushed over to him.

"My stomach hurts! Kouga got a few good punches in." His eyes and lightning bolts had turned back to normal but his hair and ears remained the same.

"Where?" Kagome said softly.

InuYasha lifted up his shirt to his chest and laid his hand on a purple bruise.

"Ow. That looks painful." Kagome bent down and lightly kissed the center of the bruise. Shivers ran up and down InuYasha's spine. He shuddered and Kagome smiled, "Any where else?"

"Why?" InuYasha asked, perplexed.

"My mom used to do this when I would get a bump or scrape." She said as she lifted his hand and began to kiss his cut and bruised knuckles. She moved from bruise to bruise. InuYasha watched her in awe. He felt oddly better every time her lips touched his skin.

When Kagome reached his neck, she paused, "Sorry." She said.

"Don't stop…" InuYasha said almost inaudibly. Her eyes seemed to drive through his skull as she studied his expression. He looked desperate for her. He looked at her as if she was a drug. As if she was a nickel bag and he was an addict.

She kissed his neck, more hesitantly than the rest of him. She felt herself becoming weak and nervous. When her lips reached his jaw line, he took a sharp breath inward and flinched, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare." He said under his breath.

Kagome looked at the remaining cuts. There were three left: one on his brow, one on his cheekbone and one on his lower lip. Her heart skipped as she kissed his brow. She nearly fainted as she kissed his cheekbone. She leaned in and he smell filled InuYasha's nose. Her hot breath on his skin made him faint. Her lips parted and she closed her eyes.

And that's called a cliffhanger! BAM! Deal with it! Lol. A little different take on whats going to happen. Let me know if you think I need to rewrite let me know.


	4. Chap 4: In which Emotions are Tested

Hey guys! I love that people are reading buuut… I would appreciate having a few more comments because I love to please my readers! So whatever you have to say is awesome and I hope you enjoy my little twists! [I use the word 'underwear' meaning what you wear under your clothes ie: panties, bra etc…]

* * *

"The night is young and full of endless possibilities." She murmured millimeters from his lips.

--Flashback—

"Kagome! Quit dilly-dallying! If you get taken by Naraku its not my fault."

"InuYasha! Shippo and Kirara are missing!" Sango and Miroku have already gone through! AHH!" A demon grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her backward to the ground. Her quiver of arrows was thrown just out of her reach. She screamed and thrashed around.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha came to her rescue.

"Gah! Thanks! We need to get out of here. Kouga took the others. He'll be glad to know I'm still alive. Kirara and Shippo know what to do. They'll be safe."

"I'll stay behind and search. There's no way I'm leaving them."

"That's a good idea. I'll search too." She grabbed her quiver.

"No. All weapons go underground. There is no way that you're getting caught. You go through the well and get safe."

"InuYasha, what if I never see you again?" Kagome's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"If I don't show up in an hour, you'll know that no one is ever coming through that well again. Kaede has orders to seal it if I don't come back."

"Be safe, please. Come back safe." She gave him a hug. InuYasha was unsure and stammered. Kagome pulled away and her eyes were damp, her hair was on her face.

InuYasha slid the hair off of her face slowly, too slowly to be just a friendly gesture. Kagome looked uncertain for a moment and then she brought her lips to his abruptly and urgently. InuYasha closed his eyes and moved his lips swiftly. Before he got too into it, Kagome pulled back. Her cheeks were red, "Kagome… What-?"

"Just in case you don't come back. I don't want any regrets." InuYasha tried to bring her back to him but she shook her head, "I don't want regrets. I'll regret kissing you again if you die."

"Why?"

"Because, then it will have meant something and it would never have gone any farther. Come back safely."

"You have my word." InuYasha ran off immediately.

--End Flashback—

There were no strings attached, no reasons for it not to happen. So, it happened. Kagome pressed her lips lightly against InuYasha's lips. InuYasha moved his lips against hers; his arms pulled her onto his lap. Kagome's hand rested on the inside of InuYasha's thigh dangerously close to his 'junk'. Her lips moved more frantically and passionately. There was heat, passion, and a need for contact. InuYasha's hands were moving slowly down to her ass. He gently massaged her and Kagome's tongue flicked inside of his mouth.

The kisses moved slower and slower until they were barely moving at all. InuYasha leaned up and then pulled back down. Both of them were slightly breathless and their lips were swollen from each other.

"Uh oh… I think I woke up your little friend." Kagome smiled innocently, almost apologetically.

InuYasha's breath was heavy, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yes." Was all she said and she stood up and walked silently to the stairs.

InuYasha was there in a split second, sweeping her into his arms and flying up the stairs. The moment they were in his room, she was on the bed and he was on top of her, kissing her, tasting her, loving her. He had dreamed of this moment for years.

He kissed her neck lightly. She shuddered at his touch and felt the walls begin to melt away. All she knew was herself and her demonic lover.

Kisses traced swiftly down her throat and up to her jaw line. "Ah…" Kagome moaned softly. InuYasha pulled back for a moment, just enough to pull her shirt off and glance at her chest before kissing the nape of her neck. He kissed all of the way down her chest, in the valley between her breasts. Each touch of his lips knotted her fingers tighter into his hair. When he came to her naval, he swirled his tongue around and she moaned in pleasure. He retraced his steps with his tongue all the way back to her lips.

Kagome pulled him close to her and savagely kissed him. Their tongues battled and a helpless moan escaped InuYasha's lips as Kagome massaged his fuzzy puppy ears. InuYasha hesitantly pulled away and examined his shaking lover. He ran his eyes greedily over her body.

One particular spot launched a mixture of terror and anger into InuYasha's eyes and gut. He launched backwards off of Kagome. Her eyes showed confusion and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said worriedly.

--Flashback—

"K-K-KOUGAAAA!" Kagome screamed in both ecstasy and pain as she reached her climax and Kouga's teeth sank into her neck. Kouga licked her wound and pulled out slowly. Kagome looked confused, "Ow." She said quietly.

"Now you're mine, no one else have you. There's no way I'll ever let you be with another man. I love you too much."

"Kouga… I love you too but…"

"But what?"

"Someday, I may want to be with another guy. What happens then?"

"It doesn't." he laughed and he kissed her. Kagome didn't kiss back. She lay there, sweating and scared.

--End Flashback--

"You never told me you were marked…" InuYasha lightly pressed his finger to a crescent on Kagome's collarbone. How did he never see it before? He's seen her with nothing but a towel on. How had Kouga gotten her to agree? He suddenly felt angry, "How could you let him do this?" he almost snarled.

Kagome recoiled in fear. She kicked her way to the head of the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, "InuYasha, you're scaring me."

"Wench! How could you? All these years, I've waited for you to see me. I've watched you be with Kouga, waiting for you to leave him and be with me. That day you kissed me was the day I thought I had a chance!"

Kagome began to shake in fear, "I didn't know! Please, if I could change that night, I would. I didn't agree! It just happened. I SWEAR!" her eyes spilled over with tears and she tucked her head between her knees.

"Kagome… I didn't mean to upset you. I just wish you would've told me."

"How can it go away? Its just a reminder that I was with that bastard!"

InuYasha was beside her in a split second.

"Its alright. Shh…" He rubbed her back. His arousal was still pressing angrily at his jeans but he ignored it. Kagome pulled her face out from between her knees.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He kissed her cheek lightly.

"InuYasha, your pants don't fit again." Kagome giggled.

"I told you they were always like that." He laughed.

"You're such a dork!" She teased.

"Am not!" InuYasha tackled her playfully and began to tickle her.

"Ahh!" She laughed and crawled out from InuYasha and tried to pin him. She looked at his eyes. They were amber again. Only a faint hint of red around the rims was showing. The black in his hair was returning. She reached up and played with his pointed ears. She laughed and sat back on her heels.

"I can see your bra." InuYasha said wryly.

"Well no duh. You're the one that took my shirt off.

"You liked it." He said lowly.

"Do you want to finish what we started?" Kagome said seductively, sliding her hands over his stomach and chest. She pressed her core to InuYasha's tight pants. She kissed his neck and rocked back and forth on his member.

"We can't." InuYasha said pained.

"How do you know this isn't the way to reverse it?" She said before pulling InuYasha's shirt up to his neck. "You can't resist." It was almost like Kagome had become a different person, driven by lust and need. She kissed his bruises that had begun to fade because his demon blood was faster at healing her than the human blood.

"I want you so bad." InuYasha murmured in a low voice.

"You can have me." She whispered in his ear. She kissed him.

It happened so fast that Kagome almost missed it.

InuYasha slid his hands to her waistline and unfastened and tore her pants off. He examined her lace underwear and trim figure. Kagome shifted uneasily and a shiver ran down her back.

"Nervous?" InuYasha said, flipping her over and supporting himself so he was just hovering above her, his face inches from hers.

"Are you kidding me?" She whispered, "I'm excited." Her voice was barely audible but her face was extremely seductive. InuYasha kissed her hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"I feel… I don't know, guilty." Kagome gave him a confused look.

"You? Guilty? Why?"

"Because, you're marked by someone else. I can't be your first."

"Well, then let me take the lead." She said with an innocent smile.

Once again, they flipped over; Kagome kissed InuYasha's neck. She kissed him lightly and only for a split second before moving a millimeter away. She repeated this action all the way down to his pants line and she unfastened his pants and pulled them down slowly. She was greeted by a standing protrusion below his boxers and she pulled his pants off his legs. Kagome smiled and then grasped his boxers and yanked them swiftly down to join his pants on the floor.

InuYasha blushed and Kagome moved back up to his face. She gazed at his eyes and then to his ears, which were now mere human ears. She was now kneeling with InuYasha between her legs. She bent down to his ear, "Do you have a condom by any chance?"

InuYasha was startled, "What? Those bothersome things? Why do we need to use one?"

"Because, if we don't, I could get pregnant and then no more fun. Then there are kids." She calmly explained.

"But Kagome-"

"No condom, no sex." InuYasha couldn't take not having her now. He reached over to his bedside table and extracted a single condom. 'Durex' Kagome noticed the drugstore brand, which meant that he had deliberately gone out and bought them.

_'Please don't let her watch.'_ InuYasha thought as he tore the package open.

He remembered what Miroku had told him, _'Pinch the tip and roll down. Don't forget to pinch the tip or they'll be pissed.'_

While InuYasha was fumbling with the latex tube, Kagome busied herself with removing her underwear and leaning back provocatively so she was on her knees, feet under her, leaning back with her back arched and her hands behind her feet. When InuYasha looked up triumphantly, he saw Kagome in all of naked glory. She smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her. They began to kiss passionately and it soon turned into full on making out. InuYasha slid his hand down Kagome's slender body and down to where he found her hot pussy.

He gave her clit a slight rub before moving farther and plunging his middle finger inside of her.

"Woah!" Kagome said, slightly startled but overall she was pleased. Kagome kicked her legs out and lay down on the bed, still kissing InuYasha.

He pumped his finger in and out and Kagome didn't complain. Her head was on the bed and she was lightly moaning. InuYasha inserted another finger and Kagome moaned a little louder. He moved his lips from her neck to her chest, sucking in a hard, pink nipple and swirling his tongue around it like it was an edible treat.

Kagome could hardly handle the pleasure. She bucked her hips and pleaded InuYasha to go inside of her.

InuYasha pulled his fingers out and licked them, savoring her taste. It was sweet with a bitter undertone, something InuYasha wouldn't mind tasting again.

"My turn." Kagome said, as she moved back up to InuYasha's groin. She grabbed his penis by the base and directed it towards her opening. InuYasha gasped as she settled down, sending him deep inside Kagome. Up and down, Kagome moaned each time she came down. Kagome's breath was heavy and it came out in short breaths. InuYasha watched her bosom bounce with each movement. He loved how her lips were slightly parted and glistening. Her forehead was beading with sweat and her black curls clung to her face. InuYasha enjoyed this slow pace but he needed more. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He kissed her and swirled his tongue around hers and laid her down. Kagome wrapped her legs around InuYasha and he plunged deep inside of her. She moaned even louder than before and her eyes lolled back. InuYasha made shallow grunts with each thrust.

Kagome clung to the sheets; all she could feel was the hot, throbbing member inside of her. She felt herself begin to tremble, she felt herself begin to get hotter and the room almost began to spin. She felt herself sliding down the slippery slope of her inevitable climax. It rolled from her stomach down to her toes. She arched her back and cried out. "Inu… InuYasha! Ahh!"

InuYasha suddenly felt inadequate, he began to thrust harder and faster, "C'mon hon!" Kagome said in a low, gruff tone. InuYasha began to feel it too, that explosion waiting to occur in the pit of his stomach. It was an oncoming train, it hit him so hard that he moaned loudly and collapsed against Kagome's heaving chest, his skin to hers, he could feel her heart and she could feel his. InuYasha pulled out and pulled off the latex condom, tied it in a knot and tossed it into the waste bin next to his bed.

"Wow." InuYasha said quietly.

"Yeah." Kagome murmured.

"Sorry," InuYasha said, "You're still marked."

"Guess we'll still have to deal with Kouga."

Kagome pecked InuYasha on the cheek and her eyes slid closed as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, I think this chapter was a tad off from the character from the previous chapters. Sorry. Let me know what you think. I always respond!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~P-Tama~**


	5. Chapter 5: Visitors

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered, "Are you still awake?"

"Unfortunately." He mumbled. His back was to Kagome. His broad shoulders were slightly damp and his black hair was clinging in places. Kagome brushed the sticky strands off and kissed him lightly.

"Was that… okay? I mean it was just kind of spontaneous."

"Okay? Hell, that was amazing!" InuYasha said as he turned over to look at Kagome. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. InuYasha thought for a second that she may have been asleep but she still responded.

"I just thought you'd be in danger, what with me being marked by a different demon and all."

'He's just a human now. No powers to speak of. At least none that should be there…" InuYasha chuckled. He traced Kagome's soft curves with his eyes. _'Kami, she's gorgeous!'_ InuYasha thought to himself as he kissed her forehead.

"You have a twisted sense of humor, InuYasha." Kagome mumbled, "Lets get some sleep."

"KOUGA!" Ayame's shrill voice echoed around Kouga's living room.

"What?"

"I'm BORED! Come play with me!"

Kouga entered the room and found Ayame draped over the couch, her skirt showing quite a bit of black lace panties, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Its not what." She said seductively, "Its _who_." She hopped up and moved over to where Kouga was standing. She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"Ayame," Kouga warned, "we can't."

"Says who? I want- no, NEED you!" she kissed him and he kissed back half-heartedly.

"Ayame, its only eight-thirt-" Kouga started but was cut off by Ayame's tongue plunging into his mouth anxiously. It was surprisingly arousing to have someone besides his Kagome kissing him this fashion.

"Kouga," Ayame pulled back a bit, "I need you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him almost violently. Hesitantly, Kouga's hands slid around Ayame's waist and he slowly began to enjoy the feeling of her lips against his own. The warmth of her skin against his and her smell, it was like home, back in the wolf den with all of his comrades.

Ayame smiled against Kouga and pulled back with a mischievous look on her face. She led Kouga backwards slowly. She giggled as she pulled him through the threshold of Kouga's room. Kouga didn't seem to get it at first. He stopped and looked around, a bit confused.

His bed was on the other side of the room and Ayame couldn't get there fast enough, dragging Kouga by his shirt collar.

"You've been watching too many of those American television shows." Kouga said as Ayame pulled him on top of her and kissed him with force. Her fingers traced down his back and pulled him close to her body, waiting to feel the bulge that she had long awaited.

She stopped abruptly, "What? Performance anxiety?" Ayame looked sad and angry at the same time.

"I'm just… Not in the mood." Kouga said sitting up. Ayame's eyes narrowed.

"YOU'RE NEVER IN THE MOOD!" She screamed at him, "It's always like this!"

"That's not true and you know it. Don't be melodramatic."

"I'm not! Its true! You don't want me!" her eyes began to water with angry tears, "If I were **her** you'd want me!"

Kouga's faint hint of teasing disappeared and became pure anger. He reached out and struck her cheek with the back of his hand, "Don't you **dare** say things like that! EVER! I left everything for you and you only care about sex and making me forget Kagome. I'll tell you one thing: wolves mate for life and you can never break the bonds between Kagome and me." He got up and stormed out in a rage.

**MEANWHLE**

Light flooded into the room with the sunrise and Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she smiled with the sight of the sleeping InuYasha. She reached out and stoked his arm. He groaned loudly and flopped over on top of Kagome.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed, "InuYasha! You're squishing me!"

"So comfy…" InuYasha said teasingly.

"Can't… Breathe." Kagome laughed.

"I'll give you can't breathe!" InuYasha sat up and began to tickle Kagome's sides.

Kagome squealed and squirmed underneath him, "I'll bite you! I will!"

"I'd like to see you try!" they began to wrestle and InuYasha was letting Kagome win, "You have to _try_ at least!" she whined.

"Fine!" InuYasha said gruffly as he pinned her to the bed with ease.

"Now what?" Kagome said shyly.

"Hmmm…" InuYasha thought for a moment and leaned down to kiss Kagome on the lips.

"Hey InuYasha?" Kagome said quietly, "I need some things from my place if I'm going to stay with you, clothes and such."

"We could just go… Naked!" InuYasha teased eyeing Kagome, realizing they were both still naked. He smiled and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"I'd like some clothes at least. YOU can go around naked if you want but I'll be fully clothed… until you undress me again." She laughed.

"Okay, fine. We'll go get you some clothes." InuYasha groaned.

The two of them rolled out of bed and began to gather their clothes. Out of the corner of InuYasha's eye, he saw Kagome slipping on her lacey underwear; the sun behind her illuminated her slim figure. She glanced up at him and smiled coyly.

It took them twenty minutes or so but they got dressed and ready to go and into the car. The radio came on playing something that was neutrally interesting to both of them. The car ride wasn't long enough to strike up any sort of conversation. When they arrived, Kagome hopped out and took the stairs to her door two at a time but InuYasha still beat her. Ever since they came through the well for the final time, they acted more like children, always racing and wrestling one another, in fact, that was probably the final brick in their friendship.

"Not fair! Your legs are longer!"

"You still had a head start! I still beat you!"  
"Race you to my room!" Kagome yelled as she flung the door open and they raced through the Kitchen and the living room to the bedroom. Unfortunately, there was only space for one person to use the door at once so a fight ensued to squeeze through the door first.

Of course, being the gentleman *cough, cough* that he is… (Or NOT) InuYasha barged through and flew across the room, directly through Kagome's closet door.

"InuYasha! You jerk! You broke my door!"

"Did not! I just opened it for you! It'll never close again but I opened it!"

"IT'S BROKEN!" she yelled as she tackled him.

"Get your clothes. Lets go home." InuYasha said as he held her off with his foot.

"Fine." She grumbled. She yanked drawers open and threw clothes into a bag that was on the floor.

"Oh Kagome!" InuYasha cooed. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at InuYasha. He was sitting on her bed with a red, lace thong between his fingers.

"HEY!" Don't look at that! Sango… She… gave it to me because she um… IT WAS A GIFT!" She stammered out before lunging for her lingerie.

"Gotcha now!" InuYasha teased as he trapped her on her bed, "You fell for it!"

"What are you doing now?" she grumbled.

"Kissing the most beautiful girl in this era and the last." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So, about last night…" Kagome began timidly.

"I say we don't make any conclusions until we have a second round!" InuYasha playfully growled. Kagome laughed as InuYasha nibbled on her neck.

"InuYasha! That tickles! Eeek!" she squealed, "I'm not quite so sure we should have a second round, that is, we should maybe talk about my mark." InuYasha sat up and looked at Kagome, perplexed.

"Well, what about it?" he asked.

"I mean, shouldn't we figure out how to get rid of it? What's going to happen to you if Kouga finds out that we… you know…?"

"Well, lets just hope he doesn't find out." InuYasha grinned.

"InuYasha! Be serious!" Kagome scolded.

"I say round two." InuYasha pouted. Kagome thought for a moment. She gazed into his amber eyes and they almost glistened with tears as he begged.

"Okay, you win." Kagome said laying back down on her bed. InuYasha didn't waste a second of his precious time. He almost slammed his lips against hers and kissed her fiercely.

Kagome's body went rigid when InuYasha slipped his hand up her skirt and rubbed her clit with force. She felt herself contract with pleasure and she gave into the sensation of InuYasha's touch. Reality began to slip away as their clothes were stripped off. First Kagome's shirt: InuYasha ripped it off with one hand and in his haste, ripped it in two. Next, her bra: no hands needed in this act, just InuYasha's teeth and her bare breasts were on display for him to examine in every way he could. Then came InuYasha's shirt and pants: he paused his acts to strip them away as quickly as he could.

They were so involved in what they were doing that they didn't hear the key scrape in the lock nor the sound of the door opening and closing. They didn't hear the sound of feet across the small apartment.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Was the wake-up call that brought them out of their act.

"Kouga!" Kagome shrieked as she reached for something to cover up with, anything. She grabbed the bed sheet and covered her breasts whilst InuYasha was ripped off of the bed by his hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!" Kouga roared at InuYasha. Kouga's fist swung at InuYasha's face but he ducked before his attacker's fist could reach.

"Kouga! Stop! Don't hurt him!" She screamed, begging him for InuYasha's sake.

"Kagome! Stay out of this!" InuYasha said in a protective manner, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"That's for me to worry about MUTT!" Kouga yelled as he swung at InuYasha, who dodged the blow with ease but didn't see the second shot coming from the left.

Kouga's fist connected with a popping noise and InuYasha went sailing across the room. Kouga was on him in seconds, pounding his opponent's ribs, face and stomach with such force that InuYasha could not fight back.

"KOUGA! STOP!" Kagome cried out, leaping onto his back and pulling backwards.

"Get _off_ of me!" Kouga growled as he threw Kagome off of his back with one hand, taking his attention from InuYasha for a moment. She flew a short distance and smashed into her desk, her head bashing against the desktop.

In the brief moment that Kouga was distracted, InuYasha shook himself back to alertness and sat up to smash in Kouga's face. Kouga was launched backwards and slammed into the wall to the left of Kagome's door. He sprung back at InuYasha and the two began to claw at each other.

Kagome watched as Kouga slashed at InuYasha's healing wounds, as InuYasha tore fresh wounds into Kouga. Blood oozed out and dripped onto the floor where it was absorbed into her sand colored carpet, turning it a strange burgundy color. InuYasha groaned when Kouga's fist sank into his gut and blood sprayed out from between his clenched teeth.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT YOU TWO!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha sprang back to avoid Kouga's foot. He was, for the second time, transforming into his Youkai form, but it was somehow weaker, something was wrong.

"I said STAY OUT OF IT!" Kouga roared. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. She felt so useless. Back in the feudal era, she could help her comrades and keep them from killing one another. But here, she had no power, no way to stop the brawl

Another blow from Kouga sent InuYasha flying. He landed at Kagome's feet, "Go." He coughed, "Get outta here. I'll meet you at my house." He commanded, pain showing in his words.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kagome sobbed. She heard bones crunch as Kouga stepped on InuYasha's ribs. There was a silence that lasted a mere second as shock and pain exploded into InuYasha's expression before he howled in pain.

Time almost slowed down for Kagome. She struggled to keep consciousness. She thought, _'If only I could stop Kouga somehow…'_ Her hand rested on her desk to steady herself. Then, she remembered it.

The arrow that she had taped to the bottom of the very desk she was resting on. She fumbled with the tape but it came loose just in time for her to raise it to Kouga's neck.

"Get out." She said menacingly, putting some pressure into her arrow, "Get out before I kill you, and believe me, I will."

"You're making a mistake." Kouga growled, "He broke the rules. You're marked as mine. He was… with you… Taking advantage of _my_ Kagome!"

"I'm not yours." She said dryly, tears tumbling down her cheeks. Her arrow began to glow with the miko's re-surfacing power.

"This isn't over." Kouga threatened down at InuYasha.

"You're right." Kagome said, "Give me the key to _my_ apartment." She pressed the arrow harder into his neck.

Kouga scowled. He withdrew the key from his pocket and dropped it on the floor before backing up and circling around to leave Kagome's room. She followed him with the arrow pressed into his back. When the door closed behind him, she locked the door and put the chain on before running back to InuYasha.

"Are you alright?" She immediately began to look him over urgently.

InuYasha groaned, "Bastard broke my ribs." He coughed and blood spewed out.

"Oh god! Hang on! I'll call an ambulance!"

"Are you crazy?" A female voice answered. Both InuYasha and Kagome went rigid. Kagome turned slowly to face the girl.

"What are y-"

"Later. Get your med kit. I've got my work cut out for me." Kikyo said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Feudal Ball

---Flashback---

The Jewel of Four Souls Ball

WHEN? Tonight

WHERE? Hugurashi Shrine

ATTIRE? Formal

"Do we _have_ to go?" InuYasha whined.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome gasped, "Of course you do!" she pointed to Sango and Miroku, "They got all dressed up and everything! Why can't you two just deal with it?"

"Yeah! InuYasha, Kouga, suck it up!" Miroku scolded.

But it's _dancing_!" Kouga griped.

"Well, you can just watch then." Kagome said simply, "You'll dance with me, right InuYasha?" She smiled

"Well… Uhn… Dancing is lame." He composed himself and growled at her.

"Don't be silly!" Miroku jumped in, "Dancing is fun! Plus…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "the ladies _love_ it!" he gave InuYasha a quick wink before Sango's shoe knocked him on the back of his head.

"You lecherous monk! Don't you _ever_ think of anything else?" Sango snapped.

"Of course!" He defended.

"Like what?" Sango challenged.

"Like the lump I'm going to have from that heel! Honestly, was that necessary?" Sango just glared at him.

"If it makes you happy, Kagome, I will dance with you. You are my mate, after all." Kouga offered.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, "We've been over this before! That's simply not how it works." She explained, "My god, what have you done to your tie?" She gestured to his sloppy excuse for a bow tie. She began to fix it, "Honestly, Sota does a better job with his eyes closed!" she teased.

Kouga batted her hands away, irritated. "It doesn't matter, I'll just wind up taking it off anyway."

"Oh, no you won't!" Kagome warned, "This is a black tie event. _Tie_ being the operative word."

Kouga sighed and sat down on the bench behind him and groaned, "Why oh why did I accept your invite?"

"Kagome," Sango interjected, "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Yeah!" InuYasha barked, "If we have to wear ties and cucumber buns, then why are you wearing sweats and slippers?"

"I haven't changed yet. I've been too busy dressing you two dummies! Oh, and InuYasha, its _cumber bun_ not cucumber bun. Pay attention." Kagome said with an exasperated expression.

"You go get dressed, Kagome." Miroku said, "I'll make sure these two don't wander off."

"Alright. I'll see you all in a few minutes!"

InuYasha and Kouga sulked while Sango and Miroku danced to some traditional music.

"This is all _your_ fault, mutt! If you had just said that you were busy, I could have Kagome all to myself!" Kouga growled.

"If you had her to yourself, she'd ignore you." InuYasha scoffed.

"She's my mate. She would be all over me!" Kouga said, giving InuYasha a dirty look.

"You wish, wolf breath." InuYasha retorted.

"Shut up and look for Kagome."

There were lots of guests, a few from Kagome's school, lots of middle aged couples and most likely a few of Kagome's grandpa's friends. InuYasha didn't recognize any of them though. A few girls were staring off to the side, staring at InuYasha and Kouga. They were giggling and pointing shyly at Kouga. One of the girls whispered to a short, black haired girl in a pink uchikake. She blushed and giggled before walking towards the boys.

"Hi," She said in a quiet voice, "I'm Kisa. My friends and I were wondering why uh… you have a wolf tail. It just seems so strange to be cos-playing at such a formal party."

Kouga's tail was hanging out from a hole that Kagome had, so thoughtfully, put in so his tail wouldn't be crammed into his pants.

Kouga's lips pressed firmly together, "Its not… a-"

"My friend here is going to be in a little skit later on about the feudal era so he has to." Kagome cut Kouga off. Kisa's eyes widened a little when she saw Kagome.

Kouga and InuYasha turned around to see Kagome. She was wearing a powder blue, floor-length, noodle strapped dress that flowed to the floor. The neckline plunged to her navel, revealing most of her breasts and enough skin to leave a guy wondering.

Kouga's eyes dropped, InuYasha's eyes bugged out and Kagome blushed deep red, "Is it too much? Too revealing? I should just go change…"

"NO!" InuYasha barked, lurching forward, "I mean, whatever…"

"Kagome, don't worry about anything, you look absolutely amazing."

"Really?" Kagome said, running a finger down the valley between her breasts to where the dress began again, making both InuYasha and Kouga's mouths water.

"Yes, really." Kouga said, almost drooling.

"InuYasha, what do you think?" Kagome said, searching for praise.

"Keh, its over the top." InuYasha lied.

Kagome frowned, "You don't like it?"

"Keh." InuYasha grunted, crossing his arms and sticking his nose into the air.

"Don't be rude, mutt!" Kouga growled, knocking InuYasha upside the head.

"You wanna' start something, wolf breath?" InuYasha growled, menacingly.

"No, I'm just defending Kagome."

"Guys, can't you just get along for once, please?"

"Yes, why don't you put your fighting to rest?" Sango's voice came from behind Kagome, "You look amazing!" She cooed.

"Thanks, Sango. Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"He had to take a break from dancing, he's not used to wearing those loafers, isn't that what you called them?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah. They're just dress shoes."

"Hey, Kagome, would you like to d-" Kouga began.

"KAGOME! I was hoping to see you!" a boy's voice cut him off.

"Hojo, you made it to the ball!" Kagome said, mock excitedly.

"Of course I did! Would you care to dance?" He said, holding out a hand.

"Um, sure. I'd love to." Kagome hesitantly agreed, taking Hojo's out-stretched hand. She stole one more, desperate look towards her friends, the look that screamed, 'HELP ME!'

Hojo pulled Kagome uncomfortably close to him, placing his free hand on the small of her back. He led her to sway with him, keeping her body pressed against his, "So, I noticed you haven't been sick lately. I'm glad you're getting better!"

"I suppose its because I haven't been staying here, at the shrine." Kagome made up an excuse, even though it made as much sense as InuYasha in a kilt. She smiled at the idea, InuYasha in a kilt, with bagpipes and the works. She laughed aloud.

"Something funny?" Hojo was sure pushy today.

"Just thinking of something silly." Kagome said, trying to keep conversation to a minimum.

"So, Kagome, I was wondering if you were free this weekend, I was thinking that we could go on a date."

Meanwhile:

"Who was that guy?" Miroku said, coming up behind Sango.

"I have no clue. One of Kagome's friends I guess." Sango replied.

Kouga growled, angrily, "Look at that guy, he's got his hands on MY Kagome!"

"She's not yours you mangy wolf!"

"No? Well, she will be." Kouga said darkly as he walked to Kagome.

"Hojo, I'm just not sure I'm available this weekend…"

"I'm sure you're free. C'mon! Just a few hours."

"I guess… What ti-" a hard hand came down on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, uh… Can I have this dance?" Kagome looked up the arm and into a pair of golden eyes.

"InuYasha, I'd love to dance! Hojo, I can't go out with you." Kagome said, pulling his hand from her back. She smiled sweetly at InuYasha as he led her away from Hojo, "And here, I thought you didn't like to dance."

"Well, I just thought that you… I don't know how to dance."

Kagome laughed, "Okay, so put your hand here," Kagome began, grasping InuYasha's hand and guiding it up her side to the small of her back, "and the other hand," she grabbed his other hand and held it, "goes here."

InuYasha stared at her, her body was pressed up against him and he liked how warm she felt. He felt his face grow hot when she laid her head on his shoulder, her hot breath blew against his neck, "Uh, now what?"

"Now, you move to the music." She whispered into his neck, driving him wild.

Kagome's hips swayed to the rhythm of the music and InuYasha shuffled his feet a bit so he wasn't just standing there looking stupid. Her hips brushed against his pants and he found himself becoming aroused.

Kagome could feel him getting hard beneath his jeans and she just smiled to herself, "Hey InuYasha," InuYasha giggled, "do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" InuYasha's face grew red.

"Never wear a kilt." She burst out laughing.

"A what?" InuYasha said, confused.

Kagome picked her head off of InuYasha's shoulder and gazed at him, a laugh in her eyes, "Never mind." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

InuYasha looked at her, her lips were slightly parted and they had a sheen of lip-gloss on them, they looked perfect. He thought back to their first kiss back at the well. He began to lean in to kiss her. Her eyes met his and they slid closed. Before their lips connected, a firm, angry hand landed on InuYasha's shoulder and yanked him backwards.

"Mutt, you'd better not be trying to do what I think you are to _my _woman!"

"Kouga…" Kagome warned.

"Do you need something _wolf_?" InuYasha growled, angrily.

"Yes, a dance with _my_ mate." Kouga said, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "Maybe a different song?" Kagome said, feeling InuYasha's grip tighten on her hand and him pulling her waist closer to his.

"No, I think this dance is better." Kouga said, giving InuYasha a menacing smile.

Suddenly, the grip on Kagome's waist went slack and her hand dropped to her side; InuYasha had stepped away from her. Her heart sank as Kouga stepped in where InuYasha had been.

"Kagome, do you realize he was about to _kiss _you?" Kouga hissed under his breath.

"Yes, Kouga. I'm not your mate." Kagome said, "If you were determined to have me as your mate, you might try wooing me. You know, go on a date and buy me flowers. There are ways but just calling me your mate makes it less likely that I'll want to be your _girlfriend_- that's what we call it in my era."

Kouga placed his hand a bit lower on Kagome's back and pulled a bit tighter than InuYasha. She also noticed that his stance was more protective, the way he held her lower back, the way his hand held hers, there was just something that was more sure about it.

Instead of the shuffling that InuYasha and Kagome were doing, Kouga began to waltz Kagome around the dance floor, "So, you're saying that if I just get you pretty things and take you out with me that you'll be my mate?" Kouga asked, thoroughly amused.

"No, that just means I'll think about it." Kagome said, longing to escape Kouga's arms and be back, safely in InuYasha's arms. Kouga spun Kagome out and back in, ending in a dip.

"For you, Kagome." Kouga smiled, holding out one, red rose. Kagome looked confused at first and then she smiled, realizing that he was attempting to 'woo' her.

"Where did you find that?" She giggled.

"I have my ways." Kouga said, moving in front of a vase of fed roses. Kagome laughed to herself and took the flower graciously.

"Kagome, I've always found you very attractive and thought of you as the perfect woman for me. Will you be my ma- _girlfriend_?" Kouga caught himself.

Kagome thought for a moment before responding, "Okay. BUT you have to follow some guidelines!" she gave him a twisted grin.

"Anything, for you." Kouga said seductively.

"You have to be nicer to InuYasha, at least while I'm around. And you can't call me your mate because that's not what I am. I'm your _girlfriend_. But you can't expect me to do everything you want, I get my own things. Deal?" Kagome raised one eyebrow.

Instead of just responding with a simple, 'deal', Kouga spun Kagome around and back down into a low dip and leaned down, kissing her full on the lips.

His mouth didn't move much upon hers. Mostly, Kagome's eyes widened and she stopped breathing all together. His lips were soft against hers; they seemed to be rather thin compared to hers and he pushed a bit too hard but she relaxed and let it happen.

---End of Flashback---

Kagome stared at Kikyo, she just appeared out of nowhere, wearing _normal_ clothes, not her miko outfit like Kagome expected. She was, instead, wearing a purple blouse with a pair of blue jeans. Her hands skillfully ran over InuYasha's body, healing his wounds with some lingering miko powers.

Kagome's vision was getting blurry, her head throbbed, and her lids grew heavy. Slowly, InuYasha regained consciousness slowly. He sat up, wincing at the pain from his ribs.

"InuYasha, glad you're awake again." Kikyo smiled and stepped back from him.

"Kikyo… Where's Kagome?" InuYasha said, a bit confused.

"She's taking a nap. She's tired. I can't believe you just left me back there." Kikyo scolded.

"I told you, this isn't the place where you belong. You belong where corpses can roam free." InuYasha said, annoyed.

"Very funny, InuYasha. Now, tell me," Kikyo kneeled back down and leaned close to InuYasha's face, "Did you miss me?"

He recoiled and gave her a stern look; "I'm with Kagome now." He said bluntly before looking around. He found Kagome, leaning up against the bed, eyes closed, and seemingly peaceful. InuYasha sniffed the air, noticing something out of whack.

"Kikyo, did you check Kagome for injuries?" InuYasha questioned worriedly.

"I did. Perfect health." Kikyo said flatly.

"I smell her blood." InuYasha said, beginning to stand.

"She probably just got a cut," Kikyo hissed, placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder to keep him from standing.

"It smells like more than a cut." InuYasha said, batting off Kikyo's hand. He stood and moved to Kagome. He placed a hand on the side of her face, fingers lacing in her hair affectionately. He withdrew his hand, finding it to be warm and wet. A red, thick liquid was on his fingertips. He sniffed it curiously; it was blood, Kagome's blood. "Kikyo!" InuYasha gasped, "She's bleeding!" He glared at the miko.

"Yes, InuYasha, I can see that." She turned to leave.

"Wench! Heal her!" He grabbed a pink shirt off of the floor and pressed it to her wound.

"That's what hospitals are for, InuYasha." Kikyo said maliciously before turning and leaving the room.

"Kagome, you've gotta wake up!" He tapped her face a little, trying to get a response. A groan came from beneath Kagome's lips. Her eyes flickered open for a moment before shutting once more.

"Shit!" InuYasha swore softly before reaching for the cordless phone on Kagome's nightstand. He dialed the only number he could think of, Miroku.

_"Hello?"_ Miroku's voice came from the other end.

"Miroku, its me. Kagome's hurt!"

_"InuYasha?"  
_"Yes, its InuYasha! Kagome's been hurt! I need help!" He spared a glance at the unconscious Kagome.

_"Well, call the hospital, they'll send an ambulance."_ Miroku was so cool and un-phased that it almost made InuYasha angry.

"Okay. Thanks." He hung up and dialed the hospital.

---An hour or so later---

Kagome's vision was blurry, she was only aware of the smell of bleach. She could smell the scent of that unnatural clean, the antibacterial hand sanitizer. The room was white with a blue curtain hanging around her. She could feel that there was a soft surface under her, the lights were too bright and suddenly she could hear the sounds of her surroundings. He head throbbed; she squeezed her eyes tight and groaned.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's voice. She let her eyes slide open and she glanced around until she found him. She smiled feebly.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" She pressed a hand to her throbbing head, discovering a bandage wrapped around her, "What is this?"

"You got hurt. Kouga wasn't looking and he knocked you over." InuYasha spared her from the truth.

"Am I okay?" She blinked hard, trying to keep her eyes on InuYasha even though they were drifting aimlessly.

"You'll be fine. I'm just glad you woke up." InuYasha laid a hand on her arm and then withdrew it, like he just remembered she was poisonous or something, "They said you could be discharged when you woke up." He said, leaving the bed.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome sat up in her bed.

"I'm fine. I'm all healed. Lets go." He opened a cupboard and tossed Kagome her street clothes.

"InuYasha…" Kagome started.

"I'll give you privacy while you get dressed." InuYasha's voice was hard and almost angry.

"Its not like you've never seen me naked…"

"I'll see you in the waiting room." InuYasha left.

Kagome frowned and swung her legs out of bed. She didn't feel like going back to her house, it was probably covered in blood and her room was a mess, she knew it had to be. Eventually, she had to clean it but not now, not while the memory was still fresh in her mind. She slid the hospital gown off of her body, exposing her completely. She ran her fingers across the large bruise on her stomach; it was purple and black around the edges. She winced when she applied a bit of pressure to it; it sent pain throughout her body. Kagome's hand traveled to her back, there were more sore spots and she assumed that it too, was covered in bruises.

On the other side of the curtain that separated Kagome from the rest of the hospital, she heard an angry voice speaking loudly. Kagome grabbed her underwear and slid them on quickly. Before she could get her bra on, Kouga barged into her room.

"KAGOME! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He didn't seem to care that she was barely dressed; all he seemed to care about was getting a word in.

"Kouga, get out." Kagome ground out, covering her chest with her hands as she glared at him, "NURSE!" She called furiously.

"Please, Kagome, hear me out! You have to understand, he was with you! You're _my_ mate. That mutt should know better than to be fornicating with another demon's mate."  
"You treat me like I'm some sort of possession. That has always been your flaw. That is why you need to stay out of my life for good. Stay away from me!" Kagome's face was red with anger.

"Miss Higurashi? Is everything okay?" The attending nurse came in.

"No. Please escort this man out of here. He just barged in." Kagome explained.

"Sir, I'm afraid you have to leave now."

"I'm not leaving until Kagome forgives me."

"Miss Higurashi?"

"No. He needs to leave now."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Get out!"

"NO!"

"Would you three be QUIET?!" A voice came from behind the curtain.

She came around the curtain quickly and angry. She was dressed in jeans and a flowing red blouse. Her hair was tied back just like it had always been.

"Kikyo…" Kagome breathed.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kikyo grumbled.

"I have no idea…" Kagome answered, astonished.

"This is pointless. Kouga, we can discuss this matter later. Leave now." Kikyo said as if she was bored with the topic, and like she came, quickly and in a huff, she left in the same manner.

"Kagome…" Kouga began.

"Sir, you'll have to leave now." The nurse said, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the curtain. Kagome quickly pulled on the rest of her clothes and began to move to leave the curtained area.

"Kagome." InuYasha's voice came from behind her. She whirled around to find that InuYasha was perched on her bed, his eyes were sad and full of confusion.

"InuYasha! You've been here the whole time?" Kagome's eyes grew wide as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, I saw Kouga and Kikyo downstairs and I thought that might be trouble so I doubled back and snuck in. Sorr-oomf!" Kagome launched herself at him, ignoring the pain, into InuYasha's arms.

"Its all my fault! If I hadn't been so careless and let Kouga mark me, none of this would have happened."

"You are right, this _is_ your fault. If you hadn't gone with it when he kissed you at that stupid ball…"

"I didn't want to…"

"Lets just go back to my place. We can figure out what we're going to do then. I'm ready for some ninja food." He smiled coyly.

"You never change…" She groaned.

A/N: **Oh thank God! I haven't been able to write in so long! I hit mega writer's block and I couldn't write at ALL! I thank my really good friend Nicluv1787 for being so awesome and sticking with me to help me out! I hope you guys like it. Lemmie know what you thought! **

**~P-Tama**


End file.
